The diaries of a Bloodelf priestess
by Devilish JoJo
Summary: This story is a part of the Life story of Luxah Brightstar, a blood elf battle priestess.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Pollen

Today is the eleventh of September and I am writing this report from our clinic in Booty Bay.

I work for the Curative Concern and we help to heal people that are in need. This means we need fresh herbs daily. When we left Silver Moon City two days ago, I had brought a load of herbs. But after our fight last night, we used up all our reserves. So this also means we have to get more.

During the day me and my partner went out to gather some fresh herbs for our company. So far we did not encounter any more of the infected goblins, nor did we encounter any living vegetation.

What we did find were a strange set of pollen stuck upon a branch of Bruiseweed. Gently I took out a set of weeding gloves and a large vial. I cut down the bruiseweed straight to its roots and let it slip in too the large vial I had. After I had done this I would close the vial with a stopper. My partner was looking strangely at me and I shook my head. I told him we had to go back to Booty Bay and sat up a small lab to check out the strange pollen.

Once they arrived back in Booty Bay, the first thing I did was to separate some of the pollen into separate vials. I left about 10 pollen onto the branch. When I showed the Matron and the Counselor these pollen. They told me to watch the pollen and to write a report about it.

So here are my findings:

At the first sight one would see a branch of bruiseweed covered with small irregular pollen. They seem strange, like they are not from this world. If watched closely the pollen seem the expand and shrink slightly. After looking at the pollen for about an hour it seem to be dieing. So what we can conclude is that these pollen are not from this world. They seem to be alive but are slowly dieing without any sustenance.

So I tried to find out what type of source would give it sustenance.

 _Sustenance 1:_ I dropped two drops of water on top of the pollen on the weed.

 _Result:_ The pollen seemed to come alive, but nothing really changed.

 _Sustenance 2:_ I dropped some fresh herbs on top of the pollen./em

 _Result:_ The pollen would attach themselves to the new weeds and all of the sudden a adapted amalgamation of the drash bruiseweed would be seen.

 _Sustenance 3:_ I dropped two drops of boar blood onto the amalgamation./em

 _Result:_ The mutated amalgamation would consume the blood, sucking it into its biomass. It seemed to produce a brown colored substance. What we think might be some fertiliser of some sorts. After carefully watching the amalgamation for another hour, it seemed to consume the brown substance.

 _Sustenance 4:_ I dropped two drops of troll blood onto the amalgamation/em

 _Result:"_ The mutated amalgamation would consume the blood again, sucking it into its biomass. It seemed to produce even more of the brown colored substance.

 _Sustenance 5:_ I dropped a small bit of Ram liver onto the Amalgamation./em

 _Result:_ The amalgamation would consume the flesh, growing slowly almost tearing it apart as it wraps around the meat.

So what we can conclude out of this is that water does nothing to it. It would grow into an abomination when given a fresh host, it would consume the added blood and produce some brown substance and it would grow when given flesh.

What are these pollen and how did they come here? It is a question that I can not answer right a this moment. I hope to find out more after more careful testing of these pollen.

Author - Apprentice Luxah Brightstar of the Curative Concern.

Approved by - Counselor Noaen Sorrowsong of the Curative Concern.


	2. Chapter 2

The attack on Booty Bay.

I am writing this from inside the Clinic of the Curative Concern in Booty Bay on the thirteenth of September.

While many of our healers were resting, our Chief of security and I were talking with some of the people gathered in Booty Bay. Ever since the alarm for the invasion was raised, many people had travelled to Booty Bay. The diversity of characters within the city was noteworthy. There were Trolls from Senjin, there were Orcs from Orgrimmar and I believe I even saw a Taurahe from Thunder Bluff.

But apart from our allies, a lot of shady characters from amongst the Alliance had come. There were Death Knight, Rogues, Humans and even some Night Elves. It was strange to see so many people in Booty Bay, one of the most neutral of villages. In the end, I was happy these shady characters of the Alliance were here in Booty Bay, together with us, both with a common goal.

During our conversation with a very nice Orc Blademaster, screams were echoing over the docks of Booty Bay. When I heard the screams, I had to investigate those sounds. We, of the Curative Concern, pride ourselves in helping others, so I turned towards the origin of the sounds, and I saw a large transport ship breaking in half.

The screams that were coming from the ship were horrible. In the far distance ghastly tentacles sprung out from the sea, pulling the sailors under, as the ship got wrung apart by the submerged monsters. Soon after, the screaming of the sailors was drowned out by the splashing sounds of podlings emerging from the watery depths, as well as from the mountain side, intent on assaulting our defensive forces on the port.

We had no idea what was in store for us, as we readied our weapons, and I began casting a protective barrier on the warriors that, in turn, vowed to protect me from the invading mandragora, podlings and other plant-like monsters. We were smiting, burning and slicing the plant-like monsters in half. But they kept coming.

During these fights, we could hear more screams coming from two more ships in the harbor. The ghastly tentacles had proven that they tear apart transport ships with ease. But suddenly a loud otherworldly screech was heard and from the depths of the sea, a large shadow appeared under water, and not long after, a large monster appeared. "A GENESAUR is here!", was shouted all across Booty Bay. The large creature made its way to the pier, and on its path it left destruction in its wake.

Whilst our melee fighters stood strong on the front line, a monk was found on the roof of one of the buildings. He was tossing barrel after barrel of oil at the creature, so that the casters would be able to light the damn thing on fire. Melee attackers were ineffective against its large tentacles, but fire would burn it to the ground. I tried to assist the casters by smiting the creature with the holy light, but I was unable to help them set it on fire.

After my barrier fell, I retreated slightly more to the back lines, and jumped upon a pillar to get a better vantage point. I saw many of our allies heroically fighting the creatures. I would help them out by casting shields and heals upon their persons.

After several minutes of fighting and trying to slay the podlings, mandragora, and of course trying to kill the genesaur, some of the goblins reappeared, dragging a large cannon with them.

This additional firepower quickly turned the tide, where combined strengths took down the massive, heavily bleeding monstrosity. From the bay, beyond the reach of the genesaur, I noticed an alliance naval destroyer appeared to assist in the battle.

By use of fire, several cannon barrages from the destroyer, and the goblin cannons from within Booty Bay, the beast was slain. When the beast fell up on the pier the remaining forces scattered and ran away from the assault. From within the corpse of the Genesaur, a Deathbloom appeared.

After a small tug-o-war between an alliance priestess and one of our own mages, the alliance took the Deathbloom with them, claiming it as their prize for conquering the monstrosity that came from the depths of the sea.

After the Battle, our chief of security and I went back to our clinic in Booty Bay. I checked upon our quarantined patient. I also restocked my supplies, before we got called upon by two of our allies to search the shore, to see if there were any survivors.

Author - Apprentice Luxah Brightstar of the Curative Concern.

Approved by - Counselor Noaen Sorrowsong of the Curative Concern


	3. Chapter 3

I am writing this from inside the Clinic of the Curative Concern in Booty Bay on the thirteenth of September.

Shortly after submitting my previous report on attack on Booty Bay, I felt it was necessary to include my findings about the survivors of the assault. But, by fel, that Genesaur was one hard to beat creature. I wonder though, where did those creatures come from? All those podlings and mandragora, they remind me of a time when I was working in a small clinic in Gorgrond. I just can't seem to figure out where they came from, and what they wanted.

But enough of my rambling. What I did want to write about, concerned the survivors of the shipwrecks. An hour after the attack, our Chief of Security, an Orcish Blademaster, a fellow Sin'dorei Spellblade, and I went out in search for survivors.

When we were walking through Booty Bay, we finally realised what happened. There were plant-like corpses, and a lot of debris lying all around the pier or they were hanging over the ledges of the upper platforms. We only now just realised how lucky we were to survive an attack of this magnitude. Should we call for reinforcements or should we just flee this little neutral town?

Fleeing would be the worst way to go. How about all these people that needed our help? The wounded men and women of the town, or those wounded amongst our allies. I can only shake my head to get rid of this thought. I would not abandon people in need!

We left the town through the mountain tunnel, and headed up to the beach. We could see stranded debris and large parts of the ships. We walked among the debris to find survivors of this disaster. For the first mile, we could only see corpses of our allies, and heaps and heaps of compost-like piles, that were scattered between the debris and parts of the wreckage.

Suddenly, moans and screams would be heard from the far side of the beach. We rushed to the origin of the sounds, and we spotted a male Human lying on the sand, twitching and cramping. His legs were half in the water, and due to his twitching, he was making quite a ruckus. Our small group of people hurried towards him, and pulled him out of the water. When our Chief of Security noticed we were near the Naga village, she made sure that I was properly defended so I could check out the patient. I just realized that before, the Nagas were scavenging the wreckage, and gathering the corpses as they slithered about. I did not pay any heed to it, because they were not directly interfering with our search, or causing a threat to us.

I kneeled next to the patient, checked his temperature and observed his body for suspicious wounds and cuts. Upon inspecting him, the human seemed breathless with hazed eyes and he seemed to be falling under a trance-like fever. Upon further inspection, I encountered several cuts filled with the vegetation amalgamation-like substance that we found in our research of the strange pollen. I quickly took a sample, before our Chief of Security called me to retreat to them.

It became apparent that the Nagas were not happy with us intruding on their grounds. Five Nagas came slithering down the mountain slope with their tridents ready. The Nagas were hissing at our group. "You are not allowed here!", the leader hissed. The surrounding four Nagas began hiss and stab their tridents into the air in front of them, to ready themselves for battle, showing us their intimidating battle cries.

While we stood our ground, they started throwing several nets at us. The Spellblade dodged the net coming straight at her, whilst the Blademaster sliced straight through the net coming at her, she jumped in front of me to head off the net that was heading my way. By doing that, she caught the net, instead got stuck underneath it herself, and she got slammed into the sands of the beach. The Chief of Security was more unfortunate, as she got instantly hit, and she fell to the floor, covered in one of the heavy nets.

Due to these results the Nagas had an easier time focusing on their biggest threat, being our Spellblade. She proves to be an elusive target, as she avoids being hit by two out of the three tridents meant directly for her, by combining superior swordplay and agility. The third trident appears to send her into a frenzy, as she hisses with pain, lunging forward recklessly.

The Nagas recoiled, but too late they realized that the Spellblade tricked them with the use of an illusion that charged them. With this misdirection, she was able to perform an effective flanking maneuver./p

While the Nagas were completely focused on the Spellblade, I cast a barrier upon our group. Due to this barrier, the Blademaster could use her greatsword, slicing the net and slamming the fourth and fifth trident away. Slicing into the flesh of one of the other Nagas, she made a long gash from its left shoulder to its right hip. The Chief of Security managed to pull out her dagger, and managed to cut the ropes of the heavy net, before getting back up in a defensive stance.

The Naga close to the Blademaster retaliated by stabbing his trident towards her, and the Naga close to the Spellblade died to a dagger to the chest. When I heard the Spellblade was in pain, I quickly threw a small healing spell her way. Two of the Nagas were trying to impale the Spellblade upon their trident, whilst a third charged the Chief of Security head on. The fourth Naga would try to thrust its trident towards the Blademaster, but it seemed severely weakened.

While our group was fighting the Naga's before us, we seemed to have completely forgotten about the Human lying on the beach. The shrieks and cries of the Human were drowned out, due to the louder sounds of the battle. In a matter of minutes, the evolved Human amalgamation crawled up to me, slashed my right leg with his tentacle-like hands, and then got impaled by The Chief of Security's spear after my cry for help. Then, when she turned to help me, one of the Naga succeeded in stabbing her in the back of her leg. The Blademaster retaliated by slicing its head off of its body.

After killing off the Naga, the Spellblade seemed to be slightly wounded, our Chief of Security was stabbed in her leg, and I was out cold after losing a lot of blood. I wondered, what would these Nagas want with the corpses of our allies and enemies? Would they want to use them as slaves or could they not see that they were not alive anymore? Or… Would they be hiding their involvement in all of this?

The answers to these questions still elude me. Further investigation seems to be needed.

Author - Apprentice Luxah Brightstar, of the Curative Concern.

Approved by - Counselor Noaen Sorrowsong, of the Curative Concern


	4. Chapter 4

During this last week we encountered several Bontani and infected people. I, together with my company, would like to know why these Bontani want to infect us and what they would get out of infecting us. But the main question is: How we can we cure this infection? Today, the fifteenth of September, I tend to find out and see what our company can do. We already found out, the how to the question: How do these Botani infect us?

A few days ago we encountered several pollen on some bruiseweed that we found. As soon as these pollen would touch a open wound, get close to blood or flesh, or even by getting a fresh host, it would turn into a Botani Amalgamation. One that would infect the wounded from the inside out.

The infection would start from the cut or wound and the Amalgamation would grow and sprout vines along the spine, along the organs and into the brain. The vines would feed themselves, by using the blood and organs in the body. These vines would start by sucking out the blood from the body and injecting themselves into the host's brain. There they would take over the movement, coördination and the other skills whom are needed for movement, feeding and attacking.

To remove this infection from the wounded, we of the 'Curative Concern' worked together with the Scryers from the 'Acolytes of the Seer', from Shattrath city. We worked out that the fastest way to kill a Botani, would be setting it on fire. But we also improved a slicing poison, by adding arcane powered enchantments to a splicing poison. But I would not suggest using this on an infected person.

On the night of the fourteenth of september we went out with a large group of people to try and get to the bottom of this infection. We wanted to get answers. When we travelled from Booty Bay past the digging ground of 'Explorer's league', we found a hidden ruin behind large vines. But before we could enter this ruins we got attack by a large horde of podlings and one single Mandragora. During this fight we lost two of our Physician's and one arcanist to one of the Mandragora's attacks and one the matron of Curative Concern stayed with the wounded. After this large scale attack, one of the mercenaries that joined us in Booty Bay left the group and ran back to tend to his wounds.

The group that was left, was one spellblade, one paladin, our Chief of Security, one retainer, one enchantress and me. We cleared the bodies of the fallen podlings and removed the vines from the entrance of the ruins. When we entered we saw infected Trolls and Forsaken walking around like mindless slaves and all around them were decaying corpse and lots and lots of vegetation. When we came up on a large hill in the middle of the ruins we found a Botani caster. It was standing and ordering the infected around. A few of our melee fighters charged straight to the Botani, but we were not prepared for another Mandragora to attack us from behind.

After this fight we had lost no one else but me. I was knocked out by a kick of the Mandragora. The Spellblade, in our group told, me that during their search, of the ruins, they had found several unaffected plants and a Orc and Human standing in between the healthy vegetation. But when the Spellblade went closer, they teleported away. After this they took some samples for me to work with and we went back to Booty Bay to tend to our groups wounds.

So when I woke up the next day I could start my diagnotic work on these healthy plants. After dissecting some of their pods, I encountered pollen and spores that looked like the infected one, but had a slightly different genetic make-up. I placed some of these spores in a growth potion and after a few hours, I could use them for some research.

The first thing I did was crushing one of the spores with my mortar and pestle to a very fine powder. I had learned from serveral alchemic studies that fine powder of plants could help healing but could also the release the most potent of reactions.

Then I set up a tube holder with eight vials of basic healing potion. This potion was created with fresh spring water, crushed bruiseweeds leaves and powdered briarthorn. I also prepared seven more additives to add to the potency of the potion. These would be Azhara's veil ( Light blue potion, for clarity of the mind), Blindweed ( light blue green potion, for healing the pulmonary problems), Cinderbloom ( Soft red potion, to calm the nerves, bring mental clarity, boost resistance to disease and magic), Dahlia's tears ( Dark blue potion, for the restoration of damaged tissue), Felweed ( Dark green potion, to draw out and intensify the medicinal effects of other herbs), Golden Sansam ( Golden yellow potion, for its incredible healing and restorative properties) and Wild Steelbloom ( Dark Ocher yellow potion, It can act as a muscle stimulant and pain suppressor).

After carefully adding one dram of powdered spore from the healthy vegetation, the potions all remained stable and I hope we can test these potions out soon. Because after testing them all on infected flesh, which Rythiel and I had gathered from the dissection of the corpse, the result made me believe that the flesh turned into their original state and the infected vegetation in the organs died. But I have no idea what it would do on a live subject.

 _References_

All other information can be gained from the Curative Concern. Currently residing in Booty Bay or else at the court of the Sun in Silver Moon City.

For more information about the herbs used in this report check out the Medicinal guide to herbs in your local book shop.


	5. Chapter 5

By Luxah Brightstar, apprentice of the Curative Concern

I am writing my report during midday on the Seventeenth of September. In the night from the fifteenth to the sixteenth of september we worked on several cures for the infection. One of our security from within the guild had found a camp with infected. Since we knew that we had nothing to loose, I went to the camp with our to be tested potions. My partner, potion master Larathor Silverspine, went with me to defend my back but also help with the observation in the patients.

We had set up a small camp at the entrance of the village. The eight potions to be tested were all based on the standard healing potion mixed with the powdered spores from the healthy, fighting vegetation. The healing potion was created with fresh spring water, crushed bruiseweeds leaves and powdered briarthorn.

So our first potion was one without any special addition. The other seven potions were prepared with special additives, to add to the potency of the potion. These would be Azhara's veil ( Light blue potion, for clarity of the mind), Blindweed ( light blue green potion, for healing the pulmonary problems), Cinderbloom ( Soft red potion, to calm the nerves, bring mental clarity, boost resistance to disease and magic), Dahlia's tears ( Dark blue potion, for the restoration of damaged tissue), Felweed ( Dark green potion, to draw out and intensify the medicinal effects of other herbs), Golden Sansam ( Golden yellow potion, for its incredible healing and restorative properties) and Wild Steelbloom ( Dark Ocher yellow potion, It can act as a muscle stimulant and pain suppressor).

These were the results of the test:

Potion 1: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation

 _Result:_ The flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying took over six hours for the patient to be fully healed.

Potion 2: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Azhara's veil

 _Result:_ The flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying. We think this potion is the best one to be used on the infected that just lost their mind. Since it helped losing the vines quicker than the first potion and the total time of healing was approximately one hour at max.

Potion 3: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Blindweed

 _Result:_ The flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying. This potion is to be best used on a barely infected person. The healing potency of the potion is lower than all others and it would take way too long for a completely infected to be cured.

Potion 4: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Cinderbloom

 _Result:_ The flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying. The infection of the patient would be cured so fast, the barely healed flesh would be ripped open again so that the healing had to take place twice. Plus the Cinderbloom would leave such a heath that it could hurt the infected more than healing it.

Potion 5: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Dahlia's Tear's

 _Result:_ Just like with the potion with added Blindweed, the flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying. This potion is also best to be used on a barely infected person. The killing of the infection would be too slow, while the wounds would be closed the infection would die slower, so that the body of the infected would be filled with waste.

Potion 6: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Felweed

 _Result:_ Since there are no added herbs in the normal potion. The Felweed addition would not be much better apart from lowering the healing from six hours to three hours.

Potion 7: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Golden SanSam

 _Result:_ Just like the potion with Cinderbloom the flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying. The infection of the patient would be cured so fast, the barely healed flesh would be ripped open again so that the healing had to take place twice, limiting this potion in a way that an infected would be cured but not healed of its wound and could still die from brain hemorrhaging.

Potion 8: Normal healing potion + Powdered healthy vegetation + Wild Steelbloom

 _Result:_ The flesh of the test subject started regrowing and the vines with the infection started withering and dying took over six hours for the patient to be fully healed. Though the twitching and the screaming of the infected, whilst healing, would stop. In the end it would still take up to two hours to be completely healed.

As you can read all potions had several degrees of good result. In the end the best one and the fastest one would be the potions with the added Azhara's veil, since it would heal all the degrees of infection. It was a long and rough fight to get the results but we finally got there. For more information come find us at Silver Moon City in the Court of the Sun.

We have spread the cure amongst the town members of Booty Bay together with a large supply of the potion. When the Curative Concern is back in Silver Moon City, we will bring out the recipe to the nearby bookshops and recipe vendor's as soon as we are back up and running with the clinic. Also we will create and distribute the cure amongst all the infected areas. If your group is in need of help send a message to Fey'anara, the Matron of the Curative Concern and help will be on its way as soon as possible.

 _References_

All other information can be gained from the Curative Concern. Currently residing in Booty Bay or else at the court of the Sun in Silver Moon City. For more information about the herbs used in this report check out the Medicinal guide to herbs in your local book shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Drugs in Eversong Woods?

Ever since I made my morning round in the Woods of Eversong, this morning at the twenty first of September, I have a feeling that I am getting followed. This morning I found a bag filled with 3 vials of odd blue colored substance in a bush of Silverleaf. All I saw was this bag and no one around but this feeling of being followed has not dissipated at all.

What could this be? Could this be the drug that I have seen. Could this be Felmyst I have heard people talk about? How do I know the name you would ask yourself. Well I am still an alchemist and sometimes I have to ask a specific dealer for specific herbs, that I can either not find, not get myself or are not for sale on the auction house.

One of these dealers in in Murder's Row. Whenever Larathor and I go there to talk to that dealer, we see so many people lying in the corners of Murder's Row or just hanging around. I once even saw a very shady person standing half in the shadow. He freaked me out so we quickly left the Row.

I am certainly glad we have never had one of our patients in a bad trip or something like that. When we got back to Silvermoon city, I took the vials back to our Clinic in the Court of the Sun. Larathor left to go back home and I wanted to start dissecting the substance, down to its ingredients.

One of our security team was in the Clinic and he insisted he should help. Since he, just like me, did not trust the potion. I told Zanreth about the feeling that I was getting followed, ever since I took the vials, and he said that he would not leave me until Larathor came back to get me.

But first things first. What are the ingredient of this mystery substance. I place a test rack with 5 empty vials and dropped about one milliliter of substance in the vials. With the help of some herbs and other potions I managed to find out the 5 main ingredients of this substance.

Fresh spring water Ground Felweed: Adaptogen and makes al other ingredients overpowered. Powdered Bloodthistle: To make it highly addictive. Powdered Dragonspine: Narcotica, sedative and hallucinogenic Ground Ghost Mushroom: Hallucinogenic, feeling of invincibility .  
Many of these powders and grounded ingredients are explosive on their own. I do not want to know what else it could do.

Just when I finished figuring this out the Matron came into the Clinic and I had to tell her about this. This was just a disaster being born, if we would not take the right steps. She told me to try to figure out an antidote for this disaster and then she went to warn other people. I know she was right and I went to work.

When using something that can counter all these ingredients, I normally start of with a standard Healing potion, thats consists out of Liferoot and Briarthorn and I only added a little bit of ground Silverleaf to the potion. The liferoot would nullify the toxic parts of the drug and Silverleaf would make the patient sweat out all other bad substances of the drug.

I did a small test to check out how much we would have to give a patient to get rid of the effects of the drug. So I set up another rack with test tubes. This time all five tubes had one dram of the drug in it and I added specifically five, four, three, two and one milliliters of the Detox potion to the substance.

After thirty minutes the first tube with the five milliliter showed a reaction. Then forty five minutes later the four milliliter tube showed a reaction. After one hour the third tube began flickering but in the end the drugs won and it showed no reaction apart from the fifteen minutes of flickering. Hence after five hours the two and one milliliter combo's would not have any reaction to the drugs.

Author: Researcher Luxah Brightstar of the Curative Concern  
Approved: Matron Fey'anara Thel'ar of the Curative Concern


End file.
